The aim of the project is to gain a deeper understanding of the class of acoustic signals that man uses in speech communication. Research efforts will be directed towards the accumulation of quantitative data on the acoustics of speech, the further development of a speech production model and towards experimental studies of human speech recognition. An attempt will be made to use the speech production model and the knowledge acquired about perceptual mechanisms as a tool in the elucidation of phonological structure.